As people utilize a variety of computing devices, it can be advantageous to adapt to the ways in which people interact with these devices. For example, communication between portable devices via text messaging is a common method of communication. However, there is no way of knowing whether the person initiating the message is the intended sender of the message. Likewise, there is no way of knowing whether a person actually receiving and viewing a message is the intended recipient of the message.